1AM
by SeasaltMaddness
Summary: Don't you just hate rude awakenings? AkuZeku. Don't like, then don't read, por favor.


AuthorsNote: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Not that any of you would actually make the mistake of thinking I do. And yes, the characters will be a bit OOC. You have been forewarned. And this is AkuZeku [AxelxZexion]. If you don't like this pairing, please do not read then.

I was going to write more or maybe even make another chapter, but decided against it. Really don't want to risk writer's block returning suddenly while in the middle of it. Because that would really suck. Also, there is no sex in this story. Yes, there is a bed, but no one is naked or anything else like that. Sorry to disappoint. Far too many other AkuZeku stories for that, anyway.

-----------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night in the lonely World That Never Was.  
Though, of course, it was dark due to night having fallen. But even the darkened skies were not really night, for it was in the earliest hours of morning.

It was indeed, however, storming rather badly.

The thunder could be heard in even the lowest and once quietest basements of the castle, the lightning only being visible to those on the upper levels. Powerful wind and rain could also be heard in between the thunderous booms, pummeling against the castle's outer walls and windows. As the thunder followed after the lightning strikes, it was seemingly growing louder, closer, even. With so many unfamiliar and almost deafening noises and sounds, it was quite a wonder that any member that night would get any sort of sleep or even rest.

However, there seemed to be a sort of sudden break in the vicious weather, what some would call the 'eye of the storm'. There was just a mere trickle of rain hitting the many dozens of windows.

Within the brightly lit hallways, a door began to slowly creak open. The male individual behind the door let out the faintest of sounds, almost a whimper of a sort, upon having their eyes stung slightly by the blinding white walls of the hallway. Almost shrinking back into the room in second thought, they continued to open the door, just enough for their body to make it through. Once out in the open, the individual did not bother closing the door. A clash of thunder suddenly rang through the once seemingly calm corridor, causing the male to yelp and jump in fear and to make a quick dash down the hall.

The male stopped quickly in front of a different door and began to knock rather frantically, a few whimpers escaping from his throat as the storm slowly started to return. Never halting in slamming his fist against the door, the individual mumbled a few inaudible words, his tone making it sound almost like a drawn out whine. The fact that he could simply portal himself into the room he so desired to be in had never crossed his mind.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the panicked male, the door before him started to open. Not even waiting for its owner to open it fully, he quickly flung open the door the rest of the way and clung to the individual now in front of him. Said individual simply stood there, though seeming a bit confused,

"A-Axel...?" Mumbled the half-asleep, blue haired male to his redhead lover still clung to him.

Axel did not say a word, just simply nodded his head as he began to nuzzle into the Schemer's shoulder.

"Why are you not asleep...? Do you know what time it is?" The smaller male attempted to remove himself from the Pyro's embrace and lead him into the room, but there was no removing the redhead. So, the Schemer merely began backing up, allowing Axel to remain in his clinging state.

"Can't...sleep..." Was all that could be understood from Axel's mumbled words into Zexion's shoulder. He did not seem to even take notice of their height differences.

Now a bit more awake, Zexion let out a soft and slow sigh. He did not mind having the redhead's company; he looked forward to every visit. But at the early hours of 1am? He had no intention in turning away his friend and lover, but he needed sleep for the missions he would be receiving later that morning. Trying to free himself once again from the clinging male, he whispered as quietly and lovingly as he possibly could with the given patience he had at the moment,

"I will make everything better, but you must release me for a moment..."

A slow nod was the only reply he received as Axel hesitantly let him go. Zexion made his way over to the dimming light switch, turning the lights on gradually so that their eyes may adjust easily to the brightness. He finally shut the door to the room, locking it then, for safety reasons, and began walking back to his lover.

The taller male, clad in brightly colored penguin-print pajama pants and a slightly loose fitting muscle shirt, remained standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the room. Every few seconds he would look from one side of the room to the other as he slowly began to relax. Zexion was just about to tap him when...

A sudden crash of thunder echoed throughout the small room, eliciting a small yelp from Axel as he managed to find his way to the Schemer's bed and under his dark blue blankets. Although Zexion had jumped a bit upon being startled by the sudden loud boom sound, he did not 'feel' at all frightened by it. Shaking his head, he walked over to his bed,

"What is wrong now, dear Axel?" He asked, genuinely concerned. He lightly tugged on the blankets of the bed in which the pyro was hiding under.

A few grunts and whimpers was all that he got in reply. Or at least, that is all that he could hear over the now fully returned storm.

"You know...A simply blanket will not do any good at protecting you from the rain..." The small male spoke quietly, but loud enough for the other to hear him through the blanket 'shield', "I also have doubts that it could block out such sounds as thunder."

The blankets shifted slightly as Axel slowly peeked out of them to look at his Schemer, mumbling once his mouth was no longer blocked by the fabric, "I know..." His tone seemed to be that of shame almost.

Zexion did not speak a word, only moved some of the blanket away from the edge of the bed so that he could sit upon the mattress without disturbing his lover at all. Also without speaking a word, said individual seemed to perk up just a bit, wanting oh so badly to simply snuggle up to his love, adjusting in his sitting position in attempt to free his arms and hands from the blanket. However, it seemed as though the blanket was not ready and willing to let him go so easily. Zexion tilted his head as he watched the scene, one eyebrow raised in slight curiosity. _Does he need help...?_ As he contemplated as to whether or not to assist, Axel let out a slow and miserable sounding whine, simply laying over onto his side in defeat, now tangled in the blankets. And with each clash of thunder heard, another whine would escape from his throat.

The Schemer could not help but allow himself to smile the faintest of smiles as he looked upon his oh so brave counterpart. Even though it was not a rare sight to witness number Eight do something entertaining, it was quite adorable to see him so very whiny and defeated by a blanket. Deciding to be a nice uke for once, he got on his hands and knees and crawled over the bed to his seme and began to delicately untangle him from the treacherous fabric. Axel had seemingly dozed off for the time being, lying as still as a worn out puppy at nap time. Once again, the smaller of the males could not keep himself from smiling at the sight. Few people have ever actually seen the flamboyant male look so calm and serene.

"Could you untangle me faster, by any chance?"

Zexion jumped ever so slightly, not expecting to hear his lover speak. Not that he mind. He absolutely adored Axel's unique voice. It was one of the many reasons he chose him over anyone else. Most of the other members' voices were either far too deep and filled with bass or simply too high and not pleasant to the ears. Remembering he had been asked a question, he shook his head slowly,

"If you want out faster, you must assist."

A sly smile crossed the redhead's nearly perfect face, but immediately it disappeared as loud thuds began hitting against the windows of the room. Going by instincts alone, he did not know whether to flee under the blankets again or to cling to Zexion for dear life. Before he could make the decision, it seemed to be made for him.

"It is only hail..." The Schemer whispered softly, his arms wrapped around Axel's shoulders in a snug embrace. He had finally untangled him, not even knowing how his lover got so knotted in the fabric to begin with, "Simply large groups of rain that have not had the time to thaw and turn into rain." He nodded, more to himself than to his seme, as he began to nuzzle into the redhead's hair.

Holding back impending whimpers, Axel eagerly returned the embrace tightly, almost a clinging bear hug. He buried his face into Zexion's bare neck, mumbling in a shakey voice, "I think you're thinking of snow..."

The smaller male closed his eyes, his body starting to notice the time again. He rubbed his lover's back soothingly, trying to calm him down at least a little, "Shh, shh... You've never even seen snow." He placed an absentminded kiss to the side of his head. It seemed to be a habit he developed since becoming an item with his lover. When he was bored or tired, he would just simply kiss Axel here and there for the sheer enjoyment. Axel never appeared to mind it.

A grunt was heard before an actual response this time, "Yes, I have..." The tone of his voice was rather slow and drawn out; Zexion could tell he was growing more and more drowsy, which he was thankful for, "I saw a big ol' red guy there in the snow, too."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. Yes, his lover was, indeed, tuckered out. He continued to stroke and rub up and down his back, knowing it would make for a sleepy seme. He swore he could write a book about every little secret he had learned from the redhead about semes and whatnot. Once more, he kissed the side of his head, "Is that so?"

A faint nod was his only response. The smaller male noticed that the redhead's embrace had loosened slightly, signifying his drifting off to dreamland, slowly but surely. The storm continued outside, the hail subsiding, however. Zexion decided to remain in the position he was in, not wanting to disturb his lover's slumber. He himself would be joining him soon, as well.

Briefly opening a heavy eyelid to check the time, he let out a soft sigh, not knowing whether to be relieved or distraught.

It was 1:59AM.


End file.
